Raising Hope
by smelltheflowers04
Summary: I didn't choose this. I didn't choose to leave my family. My friends. My life for something the capital and my mom thought was best for me. The capital wants what's best for the capital. How could they expect me to love a man I didn't even know, in a different district. I watched from the train window as my old district 11 life sped fast away from me. Gale H./ OC
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1:**

**This is my first story ever and i'm nervous so be nice! Reviews are great so i can see what needs to be fixed or any ideas you may have! i am very excited to see where this goes! God bless! **

**Warning: I do** **NOT own the Hunger Games or any characters. I own my own character only! **

I didn't choose this. I didn't choose to leave my family. My friends. My life for something the capital and my mom thought was best for me. The capital wants what's best for the capital. How could they expect me to love a man I didn't even know, in a different district. I watched from the train window as my old district 11 life sped fast away from me. All I had were memories and tears, tears that I felt would never stop. Somewhere in me lay a seed of hope that maybe, just maybe this life would turn out better than it seemed right now.

My husband, if you could call him that, didn't even show up to my arrival. A couple of peacekeepers were stationed at a desk labeled new arrivals. I walked over to the desk giving them my name and my husband's name. " Welcome to district 12 ." One said stamping my paper I assumed was what said I was now a citizen of district 12 and handed it to the other peacekeeper. I nodded and walked off. I read the paper he handed me. It gave me my address and a poorly drawn map of what was called the Seam. I took a deep breath. " Hope?!" I heard my name being called. I turned and saw Gale. I had only seen him in the picture I was given. I knew he was handsome but he was even more so in person. I grabbed my things and met him halfway. We weren't so different when it came to looks. We both had an olive skin tone, he had gray eyes while mine were a deep hazel, his hair deep brown and mine a deep auburn brown formed into waves down my back, him being 6'4 while I was obviously not that tall. He stretched out his hand. I took it and shook. " I'm Gale! I'm sorry I was late. I thought it would be best if I didn't show up in my soot covered work clothes." He said smirking. I gave a small forced smile. " That's okay." I said. " Sooo would you like to go see our house." He said. Hearing him say our house made my stomach sink. I didn't even know this guy and already we had a house. This was all so wrong. " sure." I said grabbing my bags. He reached out and took them from me. " Let me." He said and walked towards our home.

I figured out that the Seam was the poor area of district 12. It didn't bother me much. I was from the poorer part of 11. I learned to appreciate what I was given. It was a silent walk to our house. I was taking in what was my new home. The tall trees hovering over all the Seam houses. It was all very grey besides the few pops of color from the flowers. I spotted a small yellow flower on the side of the road that made me stop. We had these little flowers everywhere back in 11. Everything had a golden tent to it back home. From these little yellow flowers to the wheat in the fields. I picked the flower and placed it in my hair smiling. It brought back the memory of when I was staying at my meme's house one summer while my mom took care of my sick dad. We would make flower crowns and flower bracelets. A single tear slid down my cheek but I swatted it away quickly. I realized Gale was watching me curiously. " sorry." I mumbled blushing. He shook his head smirking looking the opposite direction and continued walking.

We arrived to a small house with a broken white fence around it. " Here she is!" He said spreading his arms out still holding my bags. I gave a small laugh. It really was funny. I followed him into the small home. When I walked in the kitchen was to the left with a small round table in the middle and to the right was a small sitting room with an old couch. There was a small hallway down the middle with two doors on either side. He carried my bags to what I assumed was our room while I checked out the kitchen. I loved to cook and my meme had some great recipes she gave me before I left. I realized Gale had nothing in the fridge or the cabinets. " I've been eating at home with my family lately. I'm not much of a cook." He said rubbing the back of his neck. " Well you got lucky then. I love to cook." I said smirking. He sighed. " I thought I was going to end up with some girly women who didn't cook, didn't clean, and was just a pain in the..." He said. " My family raised me right sir. Which included language." I said with an eyebrow lifted. He laughed. " You think I'm kidding?" I said teasingly. " No mam." He said smirking. I nodded. I was trying to think of how I was going to make dinner for the two of us when there was nothing to cook. " I thought we could have dinner at my old house. My family is anticipating meeting you." He said leaning against the wall. I suddenly got really nervous. I nodded. " Back to not talking I see." He said when the tv turned on. A capital program came on. I growled. That was the last thing I wanted to see or hear. Gale seemed to share my opinion.

I walked down the hallway and took a guess on which was our room. I opened the door on the left and was right. It had a queen size bed pushed against the wall with a window over it. There was a nightstand on the left side of the bed and a small dresser on the far side. Gale had set my things near the open closet. I began hanging my things up next to his. I folded my other things putting then in the dresser. I hopped on the bed and pulled a picture frame out of my suitcase. I set the picture next to Gale's on the nightstand. I looked at Gale's family and then mine. It hurt to look at the picture because everything had changed. Even before I left things changed. I decided to braid my hair into two braids like I always did working in the fields.

I walked of our room and back into the front area. Gale was nowhere to be seen. I looked around confused. " Gale..?" Nothing. I looked out our front window and saw him outside by our mailbox talking to a girl with a long dark braid and olive skin like ours. They gave a long embrace and parted. I went over to the kitchen sink to pretend and wash my hands. That seemed to be an embrace meant for people that were more than friends. I don't know why I cared. Did I really think we could love each other like a normal couple could? I laughed to myself. " What's so funny?" I heard Gale's booming voice ask. I shook my head. " You ready to go?" He asked I turned to him wiping my hands and nodded. He just stared at me. I looked at him confused. He turned on his heels and opened the door waiting for me to go out. I tossed the cloth on the counter and walked outside. He shut and locked our door and we headed to his old house.

We were walking for only five minutes when Gale suddenly tensed up. "Grab my arm." He whispered. I did as he said still not knowing what was going on. "Evening gents." Gale said with a nod. I saw a group of four guys huddled together. "Hawthorne." One said with a toothy grin. Chills ran down my spine. I pressed further into Gale's side. After we passed them Gale relaxed. "What was that about?" I asked him. " I don't ever want you to be out alone. Those guys are no good and have a rep around here." He said. "What kinda rep?" I asked. "A bad one. Just trust me." He said. Suddenly two boys and a little girl were running out of a house straight for us. " I don't trust people I don't know." I said. He looked down at me eyebrows lifted but had no time to respond.

The two boys tackled Gale to the ground. I had just enough time to let go of him. The little girl jumped on her three brothers. " Hey! Hey!" Gale yelled. They stopped and looked at him. " This is Hope!" He said motioning towards me. They all looked towards me. I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights, so they use to say. I smiled and gave a small wave. One of the boys reached up his hand. " The name is Rory!" He said. I grabbed his hand to shake it but instead he pulled me down. I fell down in the grass next to Gale. They all looked at me to see my reaction. I

couldn't help but bust out with laughter. I heard them join in. After we calmed down the other boy, who looked younger than Rory, shook my hand and introduced himself as Vic. Last but not least the little girl peeked around Rory shyly. " I'm Posey." She said quietly. " What a pretty name Posey!" I said sitting up. Gale followed and the two boys tumbled over on the grass. Posey settled herself in Gales lap. She looked to be around five. " Can you braid my hair like that after supper?" She said. " You bet!" I said smiling. She gave a big smile with her two front teeth missing. She jumped up and ran inside. I laughed. Gale got up and offered me a hand. I accepted and he pulled me up with a little too much force. I bumped into his chest and he grabbed my arms steading me. " Whoa." I said dizzy. He laughed.

Rory grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house. " You've got to meet mom!" He said. "Yeah!" Vic said grabbing my other hand. They pulled me into the house. " Mom! Hope is here!" Rory yelled. I saw a woman with long dark hair in the kitchen cooking and it smelled so good! She turned and faced us. Her face lit up and she walked to us. She hugged me like I was her own daughter. " It's so nice to finally meet you sweetie!" She said smiling. " You too!" I said smiling back. " Dinner will be done shortly! " She said. " Do you need any help?" I asked. " Oh no no sweetie. You get to know the kids and you can help me next time!" She said. I had a feeling she needed the kids distracted. She looked tired and worn. I wondered where their dad was. " Hey!" Gale said from behind me. I turned around facing him. " Hi!" I said back. Amusement shown in his eyes. He started to shake with laughed. "What?" I said confused. He started picking things out of my hair. " Oh my..." I said blushing. " Please tell me I didn't just meet your mom with grass sticking out of my hair. " I said embarrassed. " I would but my mom taught me not to lie." He said laughing. I shoved him lightly. " Why didn't you tell me?!" I said. " Because you looked too cute for me to say anything." He said. I just stared at him. I turned and went to see what his family was doing.

Dinner was amazing and so was his family. His brothers reminded me of my two older brothers. Always bickering but loved each other all the same. Hazelle was a great mom and all her kids respected her a lot. Posey hung onto every word that Gale said. He was her hero and she was his little princess. We stayed for awhile and had to eventually go home. I promised Posey I would stop by tomorrow to see them. Hazelle kissed her son's forehead and mine too. We left and headed home. It was chilly and the wind was making my eyes water. Out of the corner of my eye I saw those guys that Gale warned me about earlier except there were three more with them. I grabbed Gale's arm and tucked myself in his side. I heard him chuckle. "Shutup." I said. " I didn't say anything." He said innocently. " You just did." I corrected him. And so began the raising of Hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Warning: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or the characters. I own only my characters.**

We arrived home and Gale let out a big yawn. I suddenly felt really awkward. We would be sleeping in the same bed and I had never done that. I had a few flings back home but marriage was different. Gale must have sensed my uneasiness. He walked to our room and brought a pillow and blanket setting his things on the couch. Guilt washed over me. " Gale, you aren't sleeping on the couch. I will. You've lived here longer." I said. " You aren't sleeping on the couch and don't even think about arguing with me. Just go get some rest and we will figure it out tomorrow." He said yawning again. I still felt so guilty. " I'm not ready for this. How could she send me here." I mumbled under my breath. " I didn't choose this either Hope." Gale sighed. I looked at him and something in my chest sunk. " I know you would have chosen that girl you were hugging earlier." I snapped back at him. He eyes went wide. " You don't know a damn thing." He said angry. " Don't cuss at me Gale. I had no control over what happened. Blame my mom and the capital for this. I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here." I said turning to walk away but stopped. " You sure do put on a good front. You don't have to go around acting like you care." I said and walked into our room. I heard our front door slam.  
I crawled into bed and let the tears I'd been holding in all day fall. I wasn't brave or strong like my meme told me I was. She was sure I could handle this but I'm only 18. What do I know about marriage or raising a family? I wanted a family but so soon? With a guy I don't even love? How was any of this right in anyone's mind. Guilt swept over me once again because Gale was dragged into this too. The Capital chose him to be with me without his approval. They didn't care if he wanted this or not. He got it. He got me. Now he couldn't have his true love and that was my fault. I continued my pity party until I eventually cried myself to sleep.  
Why was it so bright? Couldn't the sun be a little considerate of people sleeping. I groaned not wanting to get up. My head pounded from crying last night. I sat up too quickly making my head swim. I groaned again. I realized I hadn't even changed my clothes before going to bed.  
I felt gross and really wanted a shower. After stretching and slowly got out of bed making sure not to move too fast. I walked into the kitchen to see Gale already gone. The soot stains where his boots were assured me he was gone. I opened the fridge and found a few groceries he bought. Not sure when he would of had time to do that. I looked at the counter and saw three squirrels lined across it. " What the...!" I exclaimed. I wasn't one to be squeamish but we never cooked with squirrel back in 11. Then a thought crossed my mind. Could we even afford this? How did he get them? I would make sure and bring it up when he got home and to ask him about me getting a job of my own. I couldn't possible stay in this house everyday.  
I spent the day cleaning some and preparing dinner. I didn't know how to use squirrel so I didn't. I made vegetable soup. I hope Gale liked it. I was nothing compared to his mom but I thought it tasted pretty good.  
At 6:15 Gale came stomping in. He dumped his boots, helmet, and tools by the door. " Evenin." I said. Stirring my soup. I turned to look at him and he just tipped his head and went to our room. I sighed feeling a tiny bit defeated. He came back in with clean clothes on. I handed him a we rag to was his face with. " Thanks." He said. I poured us each a bowl of soup. I carefully carried them to our little dining table Gale was sitting at. I bowed my head and said a prayer for my food. " What are you doing?" Gale asked. " Saying grace." I said. He looked at me confused. " You the most hick person I have ever met." He said spooning some of his soup into his mouth. " Hick isn't a compliment where I'm from." I said slightly offended but he obviously didn't know what he was saying. " Then what were you considered back home?" He said looking at at me intently. " Well if you must know I was know as a sweet pumpkin." I said smirking at my nick name. Some of his soup spewed from his mouth. He grabbed the cloth he washed his face with earlier to clean up his mess. He tried so hard not to smile. I laughed. " It's one of the nicest things a person can say to you in 11." I added. " I've never heard anything like it." He said smiling the first real smile he has given me. I looked away not wanting to go there.  
The rest of the night was pretty silent. Even though Gale was here I had never felt so lonely as I did now. Sooner or later I would just have to accept that this was my life now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**Thank you so much for reviewing! Keep them coming with things I need to correct and any ideas you want to suggest! **

**Btw= Meme is what Hope calls her Grandmother. I thought it wnot well with her southern bell persona! **

**Warning I do NOT own the Hunger Games or any characters. I own only my characters. **

I got up early the next morning to cook Gale breakfast. I wasn't use to getting up this early. We started work in the fields after the sun came up but Gale had to be at work before the sun rose.

I heard the shower going in the bathroom. I learned yesterday to take quick showers. Our water would cut off after 10 minutes of constant use, which would take some getting use to.

I searched the refrigerator for something to cook. I decided to make him toast. We didn't have eggs or potatoes so the choices were limited. I turned the oven on a let it preheat while I cleaned up the pot I used for my soup last night. Gale walked in drying his hair with an old towel. "Morning." He said throwing the towel over his chair before sitting down. I nodded in response. I really wasn't a morning person. I put the bread in the oven but hit my forearm on the hot rack. I pulled my arm from the oven quickly screeching. I turned the water on quickly and stuck my arm under it. " What happened!" Gale said leaning over me. " I just burned my arm. It's fine." I said swatting him away. " Let me see." He said. I shook my head. " Hope Hawthorne let me see your arm." He said very seriously. My head snapped up at his words. Hawthorne. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I decided that it was to early to fight him so I showed him my arm. " Geez Hope!" He said examining it. I pulled my arm from him. " I'll get my burn cream." He said moving to a far cabinet and grabbing a bottle. I hopped onto the counter examining my arm. " I think you're just overreacting Gale." He came back over to me with the bottle of burn cream. He gentle rubbed it over my burn and covered it with a gauze. " Thanks." I mumbled. He ruffled my hair and sat back down. I rolled my eyes.

I gave him his toast when it finished and sat across from him. Then it all flooded back to me. " How did we get those squirrels yesterday?" I asked. He tensed up. " And how do I cook them? In 11 we never ate squirrel." I added resting my cheek in my palm looking at Gale.

" Why don't we talk about that tonight? I don't have time to explain right now. " He said eating fast. " Gale if it's something illegal I want no part in it." I said suddenly worried. " I'm the provider of this family and as log as I come home safe and put food on the table we are fine. I promise." He said sternly. I stared at him. " Tonight I want to know and don't think I'll forget." I warned. He rolled his eyes and smirked. " One more thing, and you may not like this, but I really want a job! I can't just be stuck in this house all day." I said.

" Oh I forgot to tell you. My mom has a laundry business but she also sells fruits during the spring and summer. I never was able to have any because they were for the towns people but in the fall and winter she makes jam from the leftovers. You will be helping her with the gardening and making jam. She didn't want you to start until you got settled in though." He said. I sighed with relief. " That sounds great! Can I start today?" I asked eagerly, suddenly wide awake. He laughed. " You just got here." He said getting up from the table. " Why don't you start in a few days?" He suggested. Like before it was too early to argue but I had a little more fight than a few moments ago. " We will talk about it later today." I said. He opened the door to leave and I met him there. I grabbed his helmet. " Stubborn little pumpkin." He said shaking his head. I

Shoved his helmet at him. He laughed and started to walk to the street. " Oh by the way you promised Posey you would come see her so I thought we could eat dinner at my mom's house!" He said. I planted my face in my palm and groaned. Mine and Gale's argument the other day made me forget I promised Posey I would come over yesterday. " Sounds great! Be safe!" I yelled after him. "Yeah, Yeah!" He yelled back waving. Arrogant he was.

By the time we got back home I was exhausted. Rory and Vic had me playing tag and Posey had me braiding and rebraiding her hair all evening. I didn't mind though. I loved spending time with Gale's family. Hazelle told me I could start work tomorrow! I was so excited to be doing something productive. I loved gardening. It was something my dad and I always did together. I immediately blocked that thought.

I flopped onto the couch and sighed. Gale put the leftovers Hazelle had us bring home in the refrigerator and then came over to the couch. He looked at me as if asking if he could sit. I nodded.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. " I need to know about the squirrels Gale." I said concerned. " I hunt for game." He said shrugging his shoulders. " They allow you to hunt here?!" I asked shocked. " Not exactly." He said again shrugging. " Gale that is illegal. Surely I can get another job and we can buy meat. Please don't do this..." I said panicking. " People buy game from me and Katniss. We've been doing this for years. Even peacekeepers buy from us." He said leaning his head back on the couch and closing his eyes. " Oh." I said puzzled. The peacekeepers were strict back in 11 and hunting would have never been allowed. It still made me nervous for some reason. " When do y'all hunt?" I asked crossing my legs indian style. He sat up and looked at me. " Every Friday and Saturday morning and some during the week when I can." He said. I just nodded and look away from him at the empty fireplace. " Is Katniss the girl you were hugging?" I asked my voice shaky. " Hope you have nothing to worry about. Nothing is going to happen between me and Katniss. You're my wife. " He said reassuringly but something in his voice said other wise. " It's none of my business if there is something between you two or not." I said getting up. " You're a bad liar. I know it bothers you that Katniss and I have a history." Gale said standing up, hovering over me. " So you're admitting there is something between you two?" I challenged. " There was something between us. I'm a loyal man and won't cheat on my wife. I may not have chosen you but we ended up together for a reason. " He said. " We'll see Hawthorne." I said. " I'll prove it to you Hawthorne." He shot back and those same butterflies from before started to fly in my stomach again. I turned on my heels and went to our room. I climbed into bed after changing thinking Gale had a lot to prove and so did I if we intended to earn each others trust and maybe someday even love.


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't worry about paragraphs this chapter but will the ones after. I ran out of time! Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Warning: I do NOT own the Hunger Games or the characters. I own oonly my own.

A week passed since I arrived and I slowly started to settle into this new life. I still hadn't fully accepted it. It would take time. It was Saturday and I didn't have to work and Gale had the day off. I woke up by the sound of Gale changing into his hunting clothes. I sat up quickly confused. Gale stopped what he was doing and stared at me. I sighed relieved. " It's just you." I said falling back onto the bed, rubbing my eyes. I felt the weight shift on the bed. I rolled onto my side facing where Gale was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was tying his hunting boots and zipping his hunting jacket up. He finished and groaned stretching his back. I could tell that sleeping on the couch was catching up to him. " I can sleep on the couch this week." I said rubbing my eyes still sleepy. He shook his head yawning. " I won't let you do that." He said. " But this bed is sooo comfortable." I said trying to rub it in a little. I buried myself deeper into the covers. He glared at me and suddenly fell back onto the bed beside me. I was so tired I didn't even care. He flipped over onto his stomach and sighed. I laughed at him. " This is pretty comfortable." He said sighing. " I told you..." I said drifting back to sleep.

I woke up once again to the sun shining in my face but this time it felt good. I felt warm air ruffle my hair every few seconds. I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust. I saw a soft blue material. The sheets were white not blue I thought. I then realized the sheets were still white, I was just not snuggled into the sheets but rather Gale's side. He lay on his side with one of his arms rested above my head. I didn't want to wake him up by moving so I stayed frozen. I tilted my head up slowly to look at his face. It was only an inch or so from mine and his warm breath hit my face giving me chills. I studied his face wanting so bad to touch his smooth olive skin but didn't have the courage. His long dark lashes swept across his cheeks and just as I was about to trail down to his lips his eyes opened. My breath caught in my throat. He just stared at me. There was a knock at the door that made us both jump. Gale swore and flew out the door. I heard a girl's voice and assumed it was Katniss, then the door closed. I didn't hear anything after that. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Gale's hunting things were gone. Part of me was hurt that he left without saying a word and the way he looked at me seconds before leaving with Katniss. I know he told me that what was between them was of the past but nothing in me felt it was true. I could never be Katniss. I didn't want to be.

Gale was gone until noon. He carried in some more squirrels and some berries this time. " Sorry about running off this morning. Katniss got worried." He said lining the squirrels on the counter. " Don't worry about it." I said washing the berries. There was an awkward silence that followed. " I-" Gale started to say something but stopped. I put the berries in the refrigerator after I finished washing them.

" I'm going for a walk." I said slipping my shoes on at the door. " I'll come with you." He said wiping his hands. " Can't I just go?" I asked almost begging. " It just isn't safe with those guys out there. I told you they go looking for trouble wherever they can find it and I don't want you in the middle of it. Twelve isn't like eleven. The people here do what they want with no consequences." He said opening the front door. " What makes you think I couldn't handle myself against them? I did jut fine in eleven on my own." I said walking out the door and stopping, not really knowing which direction to go in. " Because there are 8 of them and you're not exactly strong." He said bluntly. " I am too strong." I said shoving him. He wobbled a little but that was it. He laughed and took a right going deeper into the Seam. " I need some friends. I'm getting tired of you." I mumbled mad at him. " Well Mrs. Hawthorne you're stuck with me." He teased but I didn't find it funny. " Don't remind me." I said. He stopped walking. " What's wrong with you? And don't say nothing because I'm not buying it" He asked. I struggled for words. So I just kept walking. " Is this still because you're jealous of Katniss?" He asked rather loudly. There was a couple walking past us as he said that. It made my blood boil. I whipped around. " Jealous? Of what!" I asked. " Of who she was in my life Hope. Don't play dumb." He said harshly. " I wouldn't call it playing dumb Hawthorne I would call it minding my own business. " I said." Would you stop with this whole my business, your business thing!" He said throwing his arms up. " What else should I call it then?" I said crossing my arms. He closed the space between us. " Call it was it is. A friendship. You don't know the half of what we have been through together. Things you could only dream of. What we have is a friendship based on survival. We hunt to provide for our families and like I said before you are part of my family now." He said frustrated. " You left this morning without so much as a word to me to leave with Katniss! What I am suppose to think? You care more about her than me and that's just the plain truth Gale. We aren't family. We are strangers living together and I hate it! There I said it! I hate living with someone who doesn't love me! " I yelled. " I said I was sorry about this morning! I was caught off guard okay? Of course I care for Katniss more. We just met a week ago Hope! You can't honestly expect me to say I love you more than her? But that doesn't mean I won't grow to. You think I don't hate it just as much as you do? Having to sleep on the couch and walk around my house living with a stranger who barely says two words to me?" He said. That dug deep. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. " All I ever wanted was for you to admit you loved her. " I said calmly. He let out a frustrated laugh. " You are about as stubborn as a mule. I Gale Henry Hawthorne do not love Katniss Everdeen the way you think I do. I swear to you and before either of us can grow to love each other you have to get that through your thick skull. " He said wiping the tears off my cheek with his calloused thumbs. " You are just as stubborn." I said pushing his hands away only for him to bring them back to my face. "Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered leaning into me. My heart picked up. " Katniss likes a town boy but you can't tell anyone." He said smirking. I stared wide eyed at him. " Does he like her back?" I asked. He shook his head. " He loves her more than she does him for now." He said. I nodded. I guess that made me feel better. Actually a lot better. " Can you please stop nodding and talk. I'd like to know what's going in that pretty little head of yours." He said poking my temple. I tried not to smile. I nodded just to agitate him. He sighed and shook his head as we continued our walk.

We stopped by Gale's old house to pick Rory up on the way home. He was staying over at our house so that he could go hunting with Gale for the first time in the morning. Poor Posey cried and cried when her mom told her she had to stay home tonight. I promise Posey that she could stay with us next weekend which made her feel a little better. When we got home I started dinner while Gale told Rory some things about hunting. I still didn't like the idea of him risking his life out there in the woods but there was nothing I could say that would make him change his mind.

" Boys dinner is ready!" I said. "What'd you make Hope?" Rory said eagerly. " Roasted squirrel and baby carrots." I said. He made a face and Gale smacked him in the back of the head. " Be nice." Gale said to him. " Sounds yummy." He said nicely. I laughed. As soon as Rory tried it his eyes went wide. " This really is yummy!" He said and devoured it. Gale nodded. " This is amazing." He said with his mouth full. I had to admit it was the best things I've ever made. " How's school going Rory?" I said washing the dishes. " Aw it's going alright. Kinda boring." He said lounging back in the chair. Gale brought there plates to think sink to help me wash and dry them. " Any girls you like?" I said wiggling my eyebrows at him. His cheeks turned red. " Rory Hawthorne!" Gale exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. " Shutup." Rory growled. I smiled. " Who's the lucky girl?" I said turning towards him drying the plate in my hand. " I know who." Gale said from behind me. " Don't you dare Gale!" Rory yelled sitting up. Primrose Everdeen. " Gale whispered in my ear which made me jump. " Awww Rory she seems so sweet!" I said genuinely. His cheeks turned and an even deeper shade of red if that was possible. " She is." He grumbled. I heard Gale chuckle behind me. I turned around to him and splashed some water at him. " Don't be mean Gale Hawthorne." I said. He looked at me shocked but that didn't last long because he flicked water back at me. I gasped. " This means war." I said in a low voice. I took my rag and soaked it in water to squeeze on him but I was too slow. He poured a cup of cold water on my head. I heard Rory laughing. Gale jut covered his mouth with his hand trying not to loose it. I grabbed a big bowl from the counter, quickly putting water into the bowl and threw the water on him. The whole front of his blue shirt and face were soaked. His shirt stuck to him so that I could see just how toned he really was. I was not expecting that and I felt my cheeks immediately turned red. I turned away quickly grabbing some tags hoping he didn't see my face. " Okay okay you two have to get up early in the morning so lets get this cleaned up." I said trying not to let my voice waver.

After we finished drying up the water we made bed arrangements. Gale looked at me to suggest what we should do. Rory didn't know that Gale usually slept on the couch. "I'll make the couch up for you to sleep on." I said to Rory. He nodded and went to the bathroom to change. " Are you sure?" Gale asked me looking concerned. " We are married and Rory would think it was weed if we didn't sleep in the same bed. Plus I know your back has been hurting since you started sleeping on the couch. " I said gathering blankets to make Rory comfortable and to distract my nerves. I made up the couch for Rory and be got settled in. I pulled the covers up to his chin and he rolled his eyes. " Hope I'm 14 not 5." He said. I kissed his forehead. " Age is just a number darling." I said. He chuckled. " Night Ror." Gale said ruffling his hair. " Night Galey." He said in a baby voice to which Gale rolled his eyes. Gale and I took turns getting ready for bed in the bathroom. I climbed under the covers waiting for him to come in. When he did he closed the door and the only light in the room came from a candle on the bed next to me. He sat down on top of the covers. " Look if you aren't comfortable with this I can sleep on the floor..." He started but I stopped him. " Gale just lay down. " I said. So he did. " under the covers. " I added. So he did. After he did he sighed. He lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling with his eyebrows knit together. " What's wrong?" I asked sitting up. He looked over at me. " I just wish Rory didn't have to learn to hunt. I wish I could just provide for him and his future family own my own but I can't guarantee I can." He said and I could tell his heart was breaking. " You can't always be that person Gale. Rory wants to be like you are when he is older and he wants to be able to provide for his family like you do. You can't keep that from him." I said. " I know, I know. I'm proud of him for stepping up I just wish he didn't have to carry this burden. Ever since our father died I promised myself none of my siblings or mom would have to feel that." He said running his hands over his face. It was the first time I'd heard those words about his father. I assumed he had passed but was to scared to ask. " What happened?" I

asked. He looked at me again. " To your father." I added. He sat up next to me. " He and Katniss's dad were killed in the same mining accident. " He said. " All I have left of him is that picture." He said pointing to the nightstand. I looked at him confused. " But I don't see him in this picture." I said. " Hold on." He said and got up and walked around the bed, pulling something out from the drawer. He climbed back in bed and handed it to me. I smiled. Posey was just a baby then and Gale had to be around Rory's age. " You look just like him. " I said. He chuckled. " Everyone tells me I act like him too." He said. I handed him the photo and he stared at it. " I lost my father too." I said looking down at my hands clasped in my lap. " How?" Gale asked. " He got sick supposedly from some bacteria in the field but I believe it was the capital." I said angry. " What makes you think that? " He asked curious." I'll explain another day. I'm really tired right now." I said laying down. " I hate the capital." Gale growled. " I couldn't agree more." I said. We lay in silence for a few minutes when a thought hits me. I roll over to my side facing Gale who is on his back. " What if the same things happens to us Gale?" I said worried. He knew I mean't the mining explosion. Guilt washed over him. " No no no don't you dare feel guilty for having to work in the mines. " I said quickly. " I wish I could promise you something like that wouldn't happen but I can't. " He said. " You don't have to. I shouldn't have even said anything." I said rolling over. " Look at me Hope." Gale said. I slowly rolled over. He cupped my cheek. " Don't ever apologize for saying how you feel but leave the worrying to me. I don't ever want you to feel unsafe and I'll do everything I can to make sure of it. " He said and I knew he meant it. " Okay Gale but don't you ever think you have to carry a burden alone. That's why you have me. To help you through this life no matter what comes our way. Got it?" I said. He smiled. " Yes mam Mrs. Hawthorne." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning while Gale was gone I cleaned the house. It was almost noon and Gale should have been home by now. Something told me something was wrong but I tried to ignore it and kept cleaning. I was scrubbing the floor when I heard a knock at the door. " Who could that be?" I mumbled to myself. I opened the door and a tall, lean man stood at my door. I closed the door slightly in case I needed to lock it. "May I help you?" I said.

"I'm Thom , one of Gale's friends." He said out of breath. "I need you to come with me Hope!" He said frantic. I pulled the door completely open.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the house and down the street toward town. I didn't have time to put on my shoes or anything."Please tell me what's going on. Are Gale and Rory okay?" I said. Thom looked back at me with worry shining in his dark eyes but he said nothing. He continues pulling me to town. "Thom tell me what's going on now!" I yelled panicking. I could hear the crowd in town. My stomach did flips not knowing what was going on. Thom pulled me through the crowd and what I saw would never ever leave my mind. I screamed Gale's name. He was forced onto his knees with his wrists tied above his head on a post. He had four whip lashed across his bare back already. I saw Rory struggling against the hold of a peacekeeper. I started to run into the circle when an arm locked around my waist. " Let me go Thom!" I yelled struggling.

"It will only make things worse Hope." He said but I continued to struggle. It was no use, his grip was too strong. Hot angry tears ran down my cheeks as I screamed for them to stop. After ten minutes and almost 20 lashes they untied his wrists and he slumped to the ground. Thom finally let me go and I slid to my knees in front of Gale. He was barely able to pull himself up.

"Don't get up." I said smoothing his hair down. He laid his head in my lap.

"I'm so sorry..." He breathed.

"Shhh...don't say that." I whispered smoothing his hair down some more. Rory, Thom, Katniss, and some blonde haired boy came running to us.

"We have to get him to my mom now!" She said. Thom and the blonde haired boy slowly picked him up by his arms. They began to walk back to the seam. His back was so bad I felt myself gag. Katniss turned to me. "Don't worry. He'll be fine." She said putting a hand on my shoulder. Rory grabbed my hand and we followed them to Katniss's house. They took him inside and I stopped with Rory.

"We're going to go back and tell your mother okay?" I said.

"No, you go inside with Gale and I'll take Rory to tell Hazelle." Katniss said. I looked at her and nodded.

"Thank you." I said and kissed Rory's forehead. When I got inside they had Gale laid on the kitchen table while Mrs. Everdeen cleaned his wounds. It looked really bad and I felt my stomach turn again. " Bathroom?" I managed to get out.

"Peeta." Mrs. Everdeen said. The blonde hair boy led me to the bathroom. I flew in there not even shutting the door and threw up. I'm not strong enough for this. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not" this little voice in my head said. Peeta handed me a damp rag.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"He is going to be fine. Mrs. Everdeen is the best in the Seam." Peeta assured me. I sat there for ten minutes until I picked myself up and followed him back into the kitchen. Mrs. Everdeen had Gale's back bandaged up. Thom was helping him sit up on the table. I caught his eye for a second only for him to immediately look away.

"He will be fine. It could have been worse. Apply this salve onto his wounds every morning and night." She said handing me a silver container. " Oh, and make sure to put new bandages on every time you put the salve on." She said handing me a pack of bandages. I nodded. Thom helped Gale to his feet.

"Thank you Mrs. Everdeen." Gale said.

"Come back and see me in a month so I can check them okay?" He nodded just as his mother came in. She let out a sigh.

"You're okay." She breathed. Tears stained her cheeks.

"Of course I am ma." Gale said trying to smile. She walked over to him and they exchanged quiet words I didn't catch. Hazelle walked over to me embracing me. Tears slid down my cheeks again. I hugged her back.

"I'll be over tomorrow okay?" She said. I nodded. "You two get some rest." She said kissing Gale's cheek and thanking Mrs. Everdeen. As soon as she left Thom helped me get Gale home. Gale refused to sit down so he just propped himself against the counter with his hands.

"Thank you so much Thom." I said.

"Hey I'd do anything for Gale and the ones he loves. You two will have to come over for dinner soon so you can meet my wife." He said smiling.

"That sounds great." I said genuinely and he left. I locked our door and shut all the curtains. I wasn't sure what to say to Gale so I just started making dinner like normal.

"Don't." He said. He hadn't looked at me since I caught his eye earlier. I stopped and turned to him.

"Would you look at me?" I asked exhausted. I thought I'd cried all the tears I could but somehow they kept coming. He just turned further away from me. "You can't just run away from this Gale." I said calmly. He turned back to me.

"I could have gotten Rory k-" He couldn't even finish the sentence. He slammed his fist into the cabinets busting his knuckles. I ran to him and grabbed his face as best I could. His eyes still

not meeting mine.

"Gale look at me." I said sternly. He didn't. "Gale Henry Hawthorne look at me." I said more gentle this time. He slowly lowered his eyes to me. "You were only trying to provide for your family. I don't know what happened but when you're ready to talk about it I'll be here. Just don't shut me out." I said. He nodded. I sighed and dropped my hands rubbing my face. "Do you want a shirt or something?" I said looking away, feeling my cheeks turn red. His hand cupped my cheek pulling my face back towards his.

"Nope." He said smirking.

"If you weren't hurt I'd shove you right now." I said still blushing. What he did next surprised me. He slowly leaned down and kissed my forehead. Where his lips met my skin felt like fire.

"I may not have chosen you but I'd be a fool to give you back." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said trying to calm my nerves. "You need to get some rest." I said. He turned to make his way to our bedroom. I grabbed his arm wrapped it around my shoulder to help him. I could tell he was trying not to show how much it hurt. Gale was just so stubborn. We stopped in front of the bed. "How do you want to lay?" I asked, my voice strained from his weight.

"You go change and I'll get into bed." He said removing his arm from my shoulder. I did as he said. I looked in the mirror after changing. My eyes were red and my cheeks flushed. I rebraided my two braids and splashed my face with water. I walked back into our room and saw Gale laid out on the bed with his back facing up. I gently got into bed beside him but on my back. I turned my face toward him, surprised to see he was already looking at me.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"I'm fine Hope. Get some rest." He said I turned over not facing him and dozed off.

A month passed and things were better. Gale worked every other day for now. He finally spoke to me about what happened that day. New peacekeepers were ordered on that day and Gale didn't know. They saw Gale and Rory coming back under the fence and immediately took Gale to be punished. He slowly started to forgive himself but still hasn't fully. Rory and Hazelle think no different of Gale and love him all the same. Today Gale and I were going to Mrs. Everdeen so she could check Gale's scars.

We were in the kitchen unwrapping the bandages hopefully for the last time. Gale was so much taller than me. I reached a little above his mid back, so it made it hard to reach his shoulders. He kept wiggling trying to eat his toast. "Gale would you stand still." I said.

"Would you let me eat my toast?" He said.

"If you'd let me get this last bandage off." I said. He sighed and stood still. I pulled the last one off and threw it away. It looked so much better than just a week ago. He would always have the large white scars on his back.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"It looks good!" I said trying to sound hopeful. I know he would think it looked awful.

"I don't even want to see them." He said pulling his shirt on. I washed my hands while he pulled on his boots. I slipped on my flats and looked at him.

"Do you think you're going to be able to lift things at work tomorrow?" I asked unlocking the door. All of a sudden I was no longer touching the ground. I let out a small scream. Gale had me in his arms bridal style.

"I think I'll be fine." He said smirking. I crossed my arms.

"I think you'll be just fine too." I said smiling.

We arrived at Mrs. Everdeen's and she immediately started to examine Gale's back. I stood in front of him praying she said it was fine. He grabbed one of my braids and began playing with it. I started biting my nails.

"Why don't you ever wear your hair down?" He asked curiously. I shrugged.

"It gets in the way when I'm cleaning or making jam. Why?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I just wanted to know." He said. "You should wear it down sometime though." He added.

"Everything looks good Gale! I'm going to give you some lotion to put on it for another couple months but after that you'll be just fine." She said. We thanked her and left.

"You don't have any plans today do you?" Gale asked me. I shook my head. "Good. I want to take you somewhere." He said smirking.

"What are you up to?" I said with an eyebrow lifted.

"It's a surprise." He whispered and grabbed my hand leading me to whatever he had up his sleeve.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This isn't a chapter but one is coming soon! I just wanted the explain how the normal storyline fits into this! The actual hunger games aren't in my story but the capital is just as cruel and they will play a big part later on! Also, even though the hunger games doesn't exist Peeta is still the boy with the bread and gave Katniss the bread when her father died. I won't show very much of Katniss and Peeta's relationship. The reason I had Gale tell Hope that Katniss likes Peeta was so that I could build Gale and Hope's relationship and focus on that. When reading the hunger games series I always felt bad for Gale because he didn't exactly have a happy ending so I like the idea of a OC! Thank you for reading my story guys! Reviews always help! Have a lovely day! **

**-smelltheflowers- **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soooo sorry I am just now updating! I have been so busy! But here it is! It's a little short but I will post another chapter by the end of this week. Also lets take a moment and fangirl over the Catching Fire trailer! Ahhhhhhhh! It's going to be so good! Again reviews are always appreciated! Have an awesome day!**

**Warning: I do NOT own the Hunger Games. Just my story and characters. **

"Don't peak." Gale said walking behind me with his hands over my eyes.

"I'm not. I swear." I said laughing.

"Open." He said uncovering my eyes. In front of me was a small field of flowers. Yellow ones, blue ones, purples ones, and so many more.

"How...I mean wha...it's..." All I could do was shake my head.

"So you like it?" Gale asked.

"No, I love it." I said feeling like a little girl again. "May I?" I said looking at Gale. He smiled and nodded. I basically dived into the flowers.

We laid side by side in the flowers all morning asking each other questions. "Favorite color?" I asked.

"Green. Yours?" He asked twirling a flower in his hand.

"Yellow. Golden yellow." I said smiling thinking of home.

"My turn." He said smirking. "Favorite fruit?" He asked.

"Oh that's easy! Mango!" I said, my mouth watering at the thought.

"Never had one." Gale said. I flipped on my side facing him.

"I'll get you one. I'll save a portion of what I make each week until I can get you one." I said smiling.

"Hope you don't have to-" He said.

"Your turn." I said interrupting him. He rolled his eyes.

"Blueberries." He said smiling.

"Mhmmm! Those are good." I said.

"Favorite quality about yourself?" I asked propping on my elbows. He looked up at the sky for a minute.

"My determination." He said. "You?" He added. I thought for a moment.

"I don't know..." I said puzzled and I was the one asking it. How could I not have an answer.

"Your heart." Gale said still looking up to the sky.

"The way you love your family." I blurted out.

"That doesn't count. You have to say something about you." He said looking over at me smirking. I sighed laying on my back.

"My stubbornness." I said smiling. He started laughing. "Okay okay! Your turn." I said laughing.

"Were you in love with someone else before you were sent here?" He asked seriously.

"No. I've never been in love. I've had little crushes here and there but never anything that could lead to marriage." I said kinda sad.

"Do you wish you had the chance to meet someone and fall in love on your own?" He asked. The questions were getting really hard to answer.

"That's two questions. You have to answer your question." I said not wanting to answer.

"I don't exactly have a squeaky clean record with girls." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Explain." I said not sure if I really wanted to know.

"When I was in high school I didn't care about anybody's feelings but mine. I used girls because I was mad. Mad that my dad was taken from me and my family, mad at the capital, mad that love couldn't really exist in this world." He said. This time I sat up. My heart broke. There was no chance of being loved like I'd always thought it would be. I was determined to prove to him love did exist.

"You're wrong." I said. He sat up next to me.

"About what?" He asked.

"Love does exist. It's the only thing the capital can't take away. Just because you loose a loved one doesn't mean that love is gone. Love is infinite and it holds all things together." I said picking a blue flower that was in front of me.

"Then how come your mom who loves you sent you here and the capital helped? They are forcing you to be with someone you don't love." Gale said scooting closer to me.

"I don't know Gale. I just know that I can't go through life thinking love doesn't exist because something inside me says it does." I said frustrated. "It's not fair." I said shaking my head.

"Life isn't fair." He said.

"It isn't fair for me to be with someone who isn't going to love me." I said tearing up.

"I said that was my past Hope." He said. I shook my head. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to him. My breath caught. He turned and faced my side. "I can't tell you that I love you right now but I can tell you I know I will. I don't want to take that away from you because you deserve all the love in the world." He said in my ear.

"So what are we Gale?" I asked turning my face to his. He looked confused.

"We are this." He said looking at me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"We are two people getting to know each other because we like each other." He said smiling.

"You like me?" I asked a little surprised. He threw his head back laughing.

"Yes, I like you." He said smiling.

"Oh." I said not sure what to say. I looked down and started messing with one of my braids. My heart was racing and I hope he couldn't hear it.

"Hey, look at me." He whispered.

"How do I know you aren't just feeding me words that I want to hear?" I said looking at him.

"Because I'm literally falling for you and I didn't expect to." He said looking up at the sky. "If you knew me before you came you would think there was no hope for me. Everyone thought I would never find someone and certainly not someone the capital sent to me." He said. "I'm so bad at this..." He said shaking his head looking down.

"We will just take it one step at a time." I said. It was silent for a few minutes. Gale stands up and reaches a hand out to me. I grab it and he pulls me up. He bends down and grabs a yellow flower, then tucks it behind my ear. I blush. "You're such a softy." I said.

"I am not!" Gale said seriously. "Take it back." He said smirking. I raised an eyebrow.

"Or what?" I challenged him. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "Gale put me down!" I yelled. I was in a dress and didn't exactly want to flash the whole Seam.

"Take it back." He said walking towards our home. It was about a ten minute walk.

"You wish." I said still trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Then I'm not putting you down." He said.

"Gale I'm in a dress." I hissed. He started laughing.

"You aren't showing anything. Swear." He said seriously. I gave up. We passed people that Gale knew and they would just laugh.

"People are looking at us weird." I whispered.

"They're looking at you weird. Not me." He said laughing. We were getting closer to home. Gale suddenly stopped in his tracks. He set me down and pulled me behind him. I peaked around him and saw two peacekeepers at our door. Gale grabbed my hand. "Stay behind me." He whispered and we made our way up to the door. "May I help you?" Gale said. He towered over one of the peacekeepers and I caught a glimpse at how intimidating Gale was. It made me feel safe. I clutched his hand with one of mine and my other gripped the back of his shirt.

" You are to report to the court house promptly at 8 tomorrow morning." The taller one said handing Gale a piece of paper. Gale nodded and the two peacekeepers left. Gale quickly pulled me inside. He locked the doors and shut the curtains.

"Gale what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Don't worry though. We'll be fine. I promise." He said walking by me kissing my forehead. He walked away and into the bedroom.

He doesn't come out for almost an hour and I start to get worried. I walk into the room and see him looking at his back in the small mirror we have. "Gale..." I said cautiously. He turned toward me and quickly went to grab his shirt. " I'll just go ahead and put the lotion gave you on your back." I said.

"No I'll do it later." He said quickly.

"You can't put lotion on your own back." I said. He just looked at me sadly. "What's really wrong?" I asked.

"They are awful." He said angry. "Just look at them." He said showing me his back. I wasn't phased.

"Gale I've seen them and they aren't that bad." I said.

"Can I just have a minute." He said obviously not wanting me here.

"Fine." I said walking out kind of hurt but trying not to let it get to me.

He spent the rest of the evening on the front porch by himself. I kept my distance and let him have time to himself. I ate dinner by myself and decided that I would just go to bed. I tossed and turned. Gale still hadn't come to bed and I couldn't sleep because of it. I got out of bed and stormed out of our bedroom and to our front porch. I saw Gale stand up and stretch. "Look I know this is hard for and you just need time to yourself but would you please come to bed? I can't sleep." I said absolutely exhausted. He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Why do you need me to sleep?" He asked obviously amused. I felt slightly tongue tied.

"Just...nevermind." I said frustrated. I stormed back into the house. He followed and locked our door. I continued to our bedroom and climbed into bed. He annoyed the stew out of me with his questions and amused looks. I felt the weight shift but kept my back facing him.

"Feel better now?" He whispered in my ear. I shrugged. "I'm sorry I know you're worried." He said I felt tears prickle my eyes. "Hope..." He said smoothing my hair. I rolled over to face him but didn't meet his eyes.

"What if they take you away? Why would they have you come to the court house? It's been a month." I said.

"I don't want you to worry about it. I'm not going anywhere and the capital can't make me." He said wiping my tears with his thumb.

"You aren't invincible Gale. They are powerful and you know it." I said looking up at him.

"Well we will find out tomorrow." He said shrugging. I sighed. "Whatever happens is going to happen whether we worry or not so let's just get some sleep." He said wiping another tear from my face. I nodded.

"You're right." I said taking a deep breath in. I rolled over and let sleep take me over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Short chapter. More to come! I'm having writers block. please please review and tell me some things you would like to see! It will help me update sooner! They really do help! Will update soon! **

**Warning: I own nothing just my characters and storyline. **

**Chapter 7:**

I woke up shivering. Why was it so cold? It was still dark outside and I couldn't see anything. I felt around for the covers but found nothing. My eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and I rolled over to find Gale wrapped in all the covers. I pushed his leg with my foot. He didn't move. I started to shake his arm. "Gale." I said. His head snapped up quickly, looking around. "What?" He said in a sleepy voice. I laughed. "You're hogging the covers." I said. He face planted into his pillow and grunted. He just laid there. "Gale Hawthorne if you don't share those covers..." I said my teeth literally chattering. Before I could finish talking he grabbed me and pulled me to him wrapping the covers around us both. My face was smashed against his chest because he had such a tight grip on me. "Gale can you like not smash my face?" I said against his shirt. I felt him chuckle and loosen his grip. I wiggled back a little. "Thank you." I sighed. It was so warm. Gale snuggled his face into my hair and sighed. His hand slid up my back. I shivered. "What are you doing?" I asked sleepy.

"Trying to sleep." He mumbled. I laid there for almost 20 minutes when I heard Gale ask "Are you asleep?"

"No." I sighed.

"Me either." He said. I laughed.

"What time do you think it is?" I asked.

"Around 5." He said. I began messing with the front of his old t-shirt and discovered a tear.

"Do you know you have a hole in this shirt?" I asked looking up at him.

"Where?" He said surprised. I pointed it out to him. "Can you sew?" He asked. I shook my head no. He smiled. He moved so he could get up. "I'm going to change so I don't tear it more." He said. I groaned knowing it would be cold. I rolled over on my stomach and realised I was in the middle of the bed. I knew I probably needed to move but had no motivation to. The weight shifted and the covers lifted. I shivered and curled into a ball. "Where are you?" Gale asked. His hand found my foot and I laughed.

The sun began peaking through the old curtains over our window. There was no way I was going to get any sleep. I climbed out of bed. The floor was freezing and I immediately wanted to jump back in bed. I took a shower and got ready. There was no way I was letting Gale go to the courthouse by himself. I decided to wear and nicer off white dress I brought from home. I began to braid my hair but decided I would leave it down. By the time Gale I both got ready it was 7:30. It took at least 20 minutes to walk there.

We walked to through the Seam and it was quiet except for the miners walking to work. All of the older men looked so worn and some coughed an awful cough that didn't sound healthy. I looked at them and then over at Gale. That would be him before I knew it. It was said that the miners only made it to about 60. I began to feel anxious and never wanted to let Gale go back underground again. I unconsciously grabbed Gale's hand. He didn't seem to mind because he gripped it tighter.

We arrived at the court house, also known as the justice building. Gale didn't let go of my hand as we entered the building. He stepped in front of me protectively. He talked to the lady at the front desk while I admired the beautiful building with tall white pillars and white marble all around us. Gale tugged on my hand and I followed him. They sent us into a small room that had an old, fat, bald man sitting at the desk. "Welcome Mr. and ." He said in a voice that made my stomach sink. Gale nodded and so I did the same. We sat in the two chairs facing his desk. "My name is Dell Wallace and you're hear to discuss further punishment for illegal hunting." He said and I got really nervous. Gale remained calm. I envied his ability to hide his emotions. "You still have 10 lashes to be given and..." Mr. Wallace said and I felt numb. "your first born son will start work at the mines 2 years earlier, at the age of sixteen." Mr. Wallace finished as if none of this bothered him. Gale tensed up.

"Sixteen? Sir I will take 30 more lashes if that pays my dues for illegal hunting. Don't punish our children for my mistake." Gale said trying to control his tone.

"I'll take some if I need to. Please don't do this. Don't you have a heart?" I said and immediately regretted it. Mr. Wallace's face turned red with anger.

"You should be grateful to me Mrs. Hope that your husband is not sentenced to death, which is always an option." He said in one quick breath. My eyes filled with tears of anger. Anger that came from him threatening Gale right in front of me. I kept my mouth shut though. "It has been decided and your whipping date is exactly a week from now at 8:00 in the town square. You are dismissed." He said and Gale glared so hard at him that Mr. Wallace shifted in his seat. "Don't make me call the peacekeepers in ." Mr. Wallace threatened. Gale stood up and waited for me to follow. We walked out into the hall.

"Gale!" A high pitched voice rang through the court house hall.

"Lily?" He said surprised. I turned around and saw a tall, blonde haired girl. She ran over and hugged Gale. I backed away from them.

"How have you been?" She said beaming up at him.

"I've been okay. How about you?" He asked.

"I'm doing great! Loving life." She said bubbly. I could tell she was from town. I was looking away when Gale grabbed my hand.

"This is my wife, Hope." He said smiling what looked like a genuine smile.

"Oh yeah. The girl from 4." She said with a fake smile. The girl from 4?

"Nice to meet you. Lily was it?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well I must run now! It was so good to see you again Gale. We will have to catch up sometime." She said grabbing his upper arm. He smiled and nodded. "Bye Holly!" She said walking away. I rolled my eyes.

"You too Lola!" I said back. I saw her stop for a second and continue walking.

"Was that necessary?" Gale asked laughing. I rested my hand on his upper arm.

"Why yes Gale it was. We'll have to catch up sometime." I said walking away like Lily did. I walked out of the court house and down the steps. Gale grabbed me by my waist and spun me around. I couldn't stop laughing. He set me down. He looked at me with a deep sadness only a few could see. "Everything will be okay Gale. One step at a time..." I said.

"One step at a time..." He repeated to himself. "Why don't we go see my family? Spend the day over there. I'm starting to miss those little rugrats." He said.

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend the day." I said smiling. He bent down in front of me. "What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Offering you a ride." He said laughing. It had been so long since I'd been given a piggy back ride. I hopped on his back. He grabbed under my knees to make sure I didn't fall.

"Onward." I said pointing toward his old home.


End file.
